<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Arena by chaotic_carisi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555212">The Arena</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotic_carisi/pseuds/chaotic_carisi'>chaotic_carisi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:49:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotic_carisi/pseuds/chaotic_carisi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonny is dreading going paintballing with the team, but an unexpected turn makes it bearable.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Arena</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Does it have to be paintballing, Liv?” Sonny called forward from the backseat of the car, already knowing the answer.<br/><br/>

“Of course, it does,” she answered, glancing at him through the mirror. “If Fin wants to go paintballing for his birthday, then we’re going paintballing Carisi.” Sonny sighed and looked out the window, watching the buildings rush past.<br/><br/>

“Where even is Fin?” he asked, still staring out the window. Amanda answered this time, turning to look at Sonny.<br/><br/>

“He’s picking up Nick and Barba and he’ll meet us there.” She said casually, and Sonny felt a rush of anxiety run through him as he turned to look at Liv again.<br/><br/>

“Barba’s coming?” he asked, panicking slightly. Amanda nodded calmly, but he noticed the way Liv looked at him in the mirror. She knew, of course. Sonny had tried to hide it, but somehow Liv could just tell that he had a crush on Barba.<br/><br/>

“It’ll be fine Carisi, it’s just paintball” she said reassuringly, but somehow it didn’t help. Sonny looked back out the window, his leg now bouncing as his thoughts muddled together. He knew it was pathetic, just a childish crush, but there was something about Rafael that made Sonny’s stomach flip and heart stop. Something that Sonny couldn’t explain, although he wished he could tell the counsellor. He wished he could just spill it out, even to be rejected, rather than bottle it up for much longer.<br/><br/>

The journey to the paintball arena passed quickly now that Sonny was overthinking about Barba. He got out the car and sighed, relieved that the others weren’t here yet. He leaned against the car, absentmindedly rapping his knuckles against the door behind him.<br/><br/>

“Don’t damage my car, Carisi” Liv said jokingly once she noticed, and then more quietly “Trust me, till be fine. It’s just paintball and Rafael happens to be coming. What could go wrong.” Sonny knew she was trying to make him feel better but there was something smug about the way she said, he couldn’t help but worry more. Before he could answer, another car arrived and parked next to Liv’s, and sonny watched, his breath caught in his throat as Rafael got out of the car, along with Nick and Fin.<br/><br/>

He stayed a couple of paces behind Liv and Amanda as they followed the others inside the main doors and made their way through the building to get kitted out. Once they all had their vests on, they got their guns and paintballs, and grouped together before going into the arena.<br/><br/>

“Alright guys, lets split into teams!” Fin announced, glancing round at everyone, obviously trying to work out the best teams in his mind. “I’m thinking three teams of two, sound good?” he asked, and everyone except Sonny muttered their approval. Sonny shot a look at Liv, and by the look on her face, she had set this up. He crossed his fingers behind his back, already knowing it was too late. Glancing around, he noticed Rafael was looking at the ground, seemingly whispering something under his breath. He looked back to Fin, who then announced the groups.<br/><br/>

“Liv and I are a team,” he gestured towards Amanda next,” Amanda, you and Nick are together, and that leaves Carisi and Barba” he finished as Sonny swore under his breath. Sonny switched places with Nick and as he stood next to Rafael, he raised his hand awkwardly for a fist-bump. Unfortunately, Rafael read this wrong and raised his own hand for and a handshake. Sonny could hear Liv laughing as Rafael gently patted his fist before they both turned back to face fin, both of their faces burning red with embarrassment.<br/><br/>

“Alright let’s go!” Liv called, and they all entered the arena, instantly splitting up.<br/><br/>

Sonny instantly made for the walls on the left, feeling strangely comfortable as he heard Rafael follow behind him. Once they were sure they weren’t close to the others, Sonny slowed down and smiled to himself as Rafael moved up beside him.<br/><br/>

“I’m afraid you’re at a bit of a disadvantage with me,” Rafael said, chuckling, “I’m not a very good shot.” Sonny laughed and replied before he had even considered his words.<br/><br/>

“Don’t worry, Raf, I’ll keep you safe.” As soon as the words left his mouth, he turned red, and shook his head. What was he thinking? Why did he say that? He wouldn’t be surprised if his stupidity gave himself away. Maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad thing if he knew. What was he thinking, of course it would be a bad thing? He had never known Rafael to have a girlfriend, but that didn’t exactly make him gay. He sighed and turned to apologised but was shocked to see Rafael was smiling.<br/><br/>

“My protector!” he joked, but stopped quickly, freezing beside Sonny. Sonny had heard it too. Someone was nearby and they had probably given their position away. Looking around, Sonny noticed that the walls behind Rafael could make hidden to anyone passing by, but only if they stood quietly and close together. Sonny knew it was the only way they could survive in the game, and decided the torture of standing so close to Rafael would be worth it if they weren’t the first team eliminated.<br/><br/>

Silently, Sonny held a finger to his lips then gently put his hand on Rafael’s shoulder, slowly pushing him past the first wall, then quickly stepping left behind the wall, pulling Rafael with him. As he heard the footsteps moving closer, he knew what he had to do and took a deep breath before pulling Rafael closer to him, feeling his arm brush against his chest as he leaned on the wall to steady himself. Trying not to make a noise, Sonny looked down and was surprised to see Rafael’s green eyes staring back at him. At this moment, as he felt Rafael’s chest rise and fall against his own, all he could think about was leaning down and kissing him. He was so consumed by these thoughts, and unexpectedly, so was Rafael.<br/><br/>

Rafael tightened his grip on his gun as he felt it slowly sliding out of his hand due to how much he was sweating. He had wanted to be this close to Sonny since he had met him but how would he ever get the chance. He almost swore to himself, wishing they were somewhere, anywhere, else, and not in the middle of a paintball arena. Suddenly he became aware of how long he had been staring into those dazzling blue eyes, yet he was sure it only been a matter of seconds. Without realising it, he gasped, feeling the taller man’s breath against his forehead, and finally dropping his gaze to floor.<br/><br/>

Sonny took this moment to compose himself, but a part of him wondered. He could still hear the footsteps but they were gradually getting further away. As Rafael glanced back up at him for a split second before looking down again, Sonny realised this was probably his only good chance to do what he had been thinking about for years. Without even thinking, he raised his hand and gently placed two fingers under Rafael’s chin, before turning his head up to meet his gaze. As soon as Rafael’s green eyes met his own, he leaned down and kissed him.<br/><br/>

Rafael barely had time to register what was happening when he suddenly felt Sonny’s lips against his own. He gasped softly, melting against him, wanting it to last forever, but Sonny pulled away quickly, and Rafael looked up confused as sonny’s hand dropped from his chin.<br/><br/>

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done it” he whispered, shaking his head “I’m sor-” but he was stopped before he could finish as Rafael had gone on his tiptoes and kissed Sonny, maybe a bit rougher than he meant as Sonny felt his head hit the hard wall, but even that didn’t stop him. With his free hand, he reached up and ran his fingers through Rafael’s hair, something he had thought about for a long time. This time Rafael pulled back, and Sonny pouted as he looked down at him.<br/><br/>

“You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this.” he sighed, once again losing himself in Sonny’s eyes but then focusing on his lips, still wanting more.<br/><br/>

“Don’t stop then.” Sonny whispered back and he kissed him again, totally forgetting where they were. By this point, he didn’t care if anyone heard. However, this wasn’t really important as what happened next was loud enough for everyone to hear.<br/><br/>

As soon as Sonny heard the gunshot, he yanked himself backwards, once more smashing his head against the wall, but he barely noticed, too busy checking himself and Rafael for paint marks, only to find there were none. Then, Rafael screamed, causing Sonny to jump again, though this time he managed to save his head from the wall. He scanned Rafael up and down but still couldn’t see anything, but it became clear what happened as Rafael leaned against the wall, lifting his right foot off the ground. Sonny noticed the large paint splodge on his shoe, and as Rafael dropped his gun, he put two and two together. If the others hadn’t heard the gunshot or Rafael’s scream, they definitely heard Sonny’s laughter.<br/><br/>

“It’s not funny.” Rafael winced as he slid down the wall and sat there, clearly in pain. Before Sonny could answer, Liv and Fin came running over, confusion written over their faces.<br/><br/>

“What the hell happened here?” she asked, looking from Rafael on the ground, obviously in pain, to Sonny, who was still creased over laughing. Shaking his head, Sonny pointed to Rafael, unable to stop laughing.<br/><br/>

“I shot myself in the foot.” he muttered, then winced again as he tried to take his shoe off, but this was enough to stop Sonny from laughing.<br/><br/>

“Are you ok?” he asked, kneeling down beside him and putting a hand on his shoulder, not even thinking about Liv and Fin standing behind him. Rafael shook his head and groaned as he finally managed to pull his shoe off.<br/><br/>

“I think its broken.” He whispered, and he was probably right. Behind him, he heard Liv telling Fin to call an ambulance. At the same time, Nick and Amanda arrived, but Sonny didn’t even bother to turn around, he trusted Liv to explain what had happened to them. Right now, all Sonny could focus on was Rafael.<br/><br/>

“It’s going to be fine Rafael; you’re going to be alright.” He said softly, pushing his hair back and automatically leaning in to kiss his cheek. Rafael face turned bright red, but he was smiling.<br/><br/>

Sonny felt Liv’s hand on his shoulder as the ambulance crew arrived with a stretcher, and Sonny stood up, holding Rafael’s hand and walking alongside him until he was in the ambulance.<br/><br/>

“You knew.” He said to Liv as the ambulance drove away. “You knew he felt the same way, and you never told me?” She shrugged as she made her way over to her car. The others were staying at the arena, but Liv and Sonny were going to meet Rafael at the hospital.<br/><br/>

“It worked out, didn’t it?” she said smugly once Sonny was in the car. It was true. It definitely worked out. They sat in silence for the rest of the journey to the hospital. Sonny watched the city pass by as he looked out the window, restlessly fidgeting with something in his pocket.<br/><br/>

When they finally arrived at the hospital, Sonny asked for Rafael’s room number and rushed through the hospital until he arrived at the right room. Pausing for a second outside the door, he ran a hand through his hair and straightened himself up, then knocked the door.<br/><br/>

“Come in!” he heard Rafael shout, and walked in, smiling at the sight of him sitting in bed, obviously upset about the blue cast on his right leg. Sonny noticed the crutches at the end of the bed, and almost laughed at the idea of Rafael stumbling around a courtroom on crutches.<br/><br/>

“How you doing, hop-along” he said jokingly before leaning down to kiss him on the forehead. Rafael obviously didn’t find this funny as he scowled at Sonny, but he could tell he was happy to see him. “I brought you something.” He said, and he pulled his hand out of his pocket, offering his closed fist to Rafael.<br/><br/>

“What, why? You didn’t have to do that.” He said, but held his hand out anyway. Sonny let the object drop into Rafael’s hand, and braced himself for his reaction. He was right in thinking Rafael would hit him, but he was glad that he laughed as well. “I can’t believe you stole a paintball.” he laughed, holding up the small green ball to see it better, before leaning over and putting on the bedside table. Sonny sat gently at the end of the bed, and looked at Rafael’s cast suddenly thinking of something.<br/><br/>

“Can I sign it?” he asked, looking up at Rafael, who already a pen ready. Sonny took the pen and smiled to himself, and tried his best to gently write his name on the cast, but he heard Rafael whimper and stopped. “Not today them,” he said, passing the pen back before adding “But I still want to be the first to sign it.”<br/><br/>

“That’s fine with me.” Rafael said, before pushing himself over to one side of the hospital bed and looking up at Sonny, who knew exactly what he was thinking. Before he could even shake his said, Rafael whispered “Please?” and Sonny gave in. He stood up, realising he would probably never be able to say no to him, and took his jacket off, dropping it on the chair, before climbing in the bed next to Rafael, and putting his arm around him. “Thank you.” He muttered, burying his face against Sonny’s chest and smiling to himself as he felt Sonny kiss his forehead once again. Although the bed was tiny, and the buzz of the hospital around them was loud, neither of them wanted to leave this position for a long, long time, if ever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>